Cat Noir
|origin = Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir |occupation = Student Fashion model Superhero |skills = Martial arts Athletism Fighting Skilled with a staff Cataclysm Speaking Chinese Playing the piano Night vision Dancing |hobby = Saving people Fighting villains and flirting with Ladybug |goals = Save the world from Hawk Moth and win Ladybug's heart |family = Gabriel Agreste (father) Emilie Agreste (mother; comatose) Félix Agreste (cousin) |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Spoiled Sweet In Love Scapegoat |size = 200 }} Adrien Agreste is one of the titular two main protagonists (alongside Ladybug) of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. He is a student at Collège Françoise Dupont and a fashion model. With his magical ring, inhabited by a kwami named Plagg, he has the power of bad luck and can transform into the superhero Cat Noir (Chat Noir in the French version). In season 3, he receives the Ladybug Miraculous from Tikki, which, when inhabited by the kwami Tikki, can transform him into Mister Bug, a ladybug-themed superhero. He is voiced by Benjamin Bollen in the French version, and Bryce Papenbrook, who also voices Rin Okumura, Masaomi Kida, Makoto Naegi, Nagito Komaeda, Meliodas, Kirito, Eren Yeager, Zidane Tribal, Butters Stotch, Shirou Emiya, Rokuro Enmado, Lance and Kagura Karatachi in the English version. Appearance Adrien is a bit taller than Marinette, and he has brushed-back blond hair and green eyes. He wears a white shirt, with a collar and rolled-up sleeves above his elbow, and a black shirt underneath with five horizontal stripes around the chest which are colored, from top to bottom, yellow, olive green, bright green, dark green, and periwinkle. On the ring finger of his right hand, he wears a silver-colored ring that he uses to transform into Cat Noir. Additionally, he wears dark blue jeans and orange sneakers with white lace and a logo of a black butterfly shape in a circle on the sides. As Cat Noir, he wears a black leather suit with a golden bell on his chest. He has a long belt that hangs out like a cat's tail, gloves with claws on the fingertips, and boots. He has black cat ears and a black mask covering part of his face. His eyes, including the sclera, are green and look cat-like, and his hair is messier and untamed, covering his normal ears. His ring turns black and gains a green paw print in the circle. Personality Adrien is charismatic, along with being shy and a bit reserved. While liking to have fun, he is more serious, obedient, and less lively due to his strict upbringing. If something makes him sad, he tries to downplay his feelings on it, like his relationship with his father. He thinks reasonably, and he will express annoyance and frustration when someone is being difficult or something is going wrong. Though not very openly emotional or affectionate to most people, he is friendly and encouraging, and for those he is close to, he has an easier time letting his feelings show. As Cat Noir, Adrien, having the freedom to act however he wants outside of his normal life, lets his wilder side come out, being cocky and outgoing. More optimistic and open, Cat Noir says whatever comes to his mind and makes a lot of jokes and puns, many being cat-related. In his attempts to get Ladybug's attention, along with other people, he brags and boasts about himself, but his change to his superhero status doesn't diminish his kindness and concern for others, among a lot of his other personality traits like irritation proneness and loyalty. While more prone to goofing off, Cat Noir gets serious when needed, like when fighting an akumatized villain. It's rare for him to reveal his vulnerable, Adrien-like side, but it does come through at times, such as quietly commenting that not all parents are loving in "The Bubbler" and trying in vain to tell Ladybug about his love for her before their transformations wear off in "Dark Cupid". Determined to help others and save the day, Cat Noir cherishes being a superhero and is uninhibited by his civilian life. He also understands that it takes more than just superpowers to be a hero or useful as seen in "Reflekta" even though his powers were gone with his quick thinking he was able to help Ladybug out of a tight spot. Cat Noir is also welcoming and friendly when it comes to accepting new additions to the team, having open arms for Lila in "Volpina" and Rena Rouge in "Sapotis". According to Ladybug in "Copycat", Cat Noir may annoy her to pieces but he never lied to her meaning that he is honest. Also as Cat Noir, Adrien has the people's loyalty, respect, trust, and help when he needs it, as seen in "Reflekta" and "Gorizilla". Abilities As a civilian In addition to being a fashion model and home-schooled, Adrien takes basketball, fencing, piano, and Chinese lessons. Thus, he can speak Chinese fluently and can communicate with Wang Cheng. He is also quite good at video games, being able to beat Max in Ultimate Mecha Strike III and achieve one of the top scores in the entire school. Adrien, as Cat Noir, shows that he understands Morse code in "Robostus". In "Sapotis," it is revealed that he knows Kung-Fu. Adrien can fight on equal grounds with his akumatized fencing teacher and fend off his knights effortlessly, showing great skill for offensive and defensive movements. Other than fencing, he also does karate, as revealed in "Simon Says", which enables him to fight in hand-to-hand combat as well. As Cat Noir Cat Noir has enhanced skills such as speed, agility, strength and near-invulnerability. Like a cat, he also has enhanced senses such as hearing, smell, night vision, and has super stealth. Also like a cat, he can use his claws to climb up surfaces as seen in "Dark Cupid" and several other episodes. Cat Noir uses his staff efficiently, wielding it as a sword, throwing it with great precision and having it be deflected back to him, being able to spin it at high speeds to form a shield, and taking advantage of its duplication and length-changing features. To travel long distances, he uses his staff and its variety in length to vault over obstacles. He also has good hand-to-hand combat skills when needed. His special power, Cataclysm, allows him to negatively affect anything that he touches with his ring hand. While it is usually used to destroy objects, it can be used for a variety of different effects, like causing a bus' controls to go haywire or creating a platform in a structure. However, using Cataclysm drains his Miraculous' power, causing him to revert back to Adrien typically five minutes afterwards, so he has to use it wisely. Trivia *The name "Chat Noir" is French for "Black Cat". Some sources have called him "Black Cat" instead of Chat Noir or Cat Noir. *It is shown in "Mr. Pigeon" that Adrien is allergic to feathers and also that he can whistle. **Also, he sneezes 9 times, which is the number of lives that a cat is superstitiously said to have. *Adrien is similar to Zidane Tribal from Final Fantasy IX. **Both are voiced by Bryce Papenbrook. **Both have blond hair. **Both had a relationship to a female character; Adrien with Marinette and Zidane with Princess Garnet. Navigation External Links *Cat Noir on Miraculous Ladybug Wiki Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Animals Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:In Love Category:Destructive Category:One-Man Army Category:Martial Artists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:The Messiah Category:Outright Category:Teenagers Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heartbroken Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Vigilante Category:Speedsters Category:Athletic Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Gadgeteers Category:Animal Kindness Category:Localized Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Protectors Category:Casanova Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Magic Category:Counterparts Category:Archenemy Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Artistic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Nurturer Category:Egalitarian Category:Nemesis Category:Villain's Crush Category:Rivals Category:Dissociative Category:Successful Category:Philanthropists Category:Twin/Clone Category:Alter-Ego Category:Elementals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tricksters Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Legacy Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Scapegoat Category:Male Damsels Category:Related to Villain Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Envious Category:Revived Category:Empowered Category:The Chosen One Category:Internet Heroes Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Famous Category:Love Rivals Category:Genius Category:Wealthy Category:Loyal Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Thieves Category:Titular Category:Tragic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Merciful Category:Narrators Category:Mutated Category:Insecure Category:Suicidal Category:Mischievous Category:Stalkers Category:Miraculous Ladybug Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Mascots Category:Optimists